User talk:Supermutantslayer450
Hey. This page is mainly for comments or questions about the site or Prototype, but anything else will happily be accepted. Don't bother asking what my email adress is, cuz i never check it. Just leave any questions you have here, and I'll get back to you ASAP. My Xbox 360 gamertag is monkeyguts9. If you want to add me, i'll happily accept. Just tell me what your wiki name and gamertag is on my talk page, and we can chat, play L4D, or any other game that both of us have (I don't have Halo 3, so don't ask.) I HAD ENOUGH MONEY I WOULD BEAT YOUR BUTT AT L4D BUT CASH IS TIGHT AND I WILL TELL YOU A SOURCE A FRIEND OF WORKS AT CAPCOM --Ryan Pierce 07:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC)bioshock dude that was a friendly challenge to left for dead but foget it --Ryan Pierce 04:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC)bioshock54 Any idea what General Randall's official fate was?? How did Alex get ahold of the General's memories without consuming him?!? Alex consumed him didn't he? You could hear the Alex's tentacles moving and the General cowered away in fear. Not to mention we got his memories. --AnonFirefly 13:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) re: Help In order for you to promote another user to admin, I had to promote you to Bureaucrat, which I did. To promote someone to admin, go to (which you can also access by clicking "Special dick dick dick dick dick dick i needed that quotes page go die pages" on the navigation sidebar, then clicking the link for "User right management"). Then enter the username and click the button. On the following screen, put a check in the box next to Administrators and click the Save button. There doesn't seem to be a request for adminship page yet, so feel free to create one. If you want, you can use the page at RuneScape Wiki as a guide. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 16:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Listen here,pal that was the most CRAPPIEST apology i have ever heard in my life,heres two reason why:One I was just saying if I had the cheddar I would beat you at Left 4 Dead;Two YOU said you were going to BLOCK ME --Ryan Pierce 07:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 look i just started that wiki you should give it a chance PLEASE.--Ryan Pierce 03:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 I'll un-block you,and your question about why I made Pet Peeves Wiki is because for too long have people not had a place to vent about their feelings about the world and that my friend is why I made that wiki.--Ryan Pierce 17:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Vandalism You should consider banning '98.19.244.86'. He's done nothing but add irrelevant junk onto the wiki. Person1 22:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :He's back again, this time under '98.93.44.112'. Person1 20:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Tags and Rumor/Speculations Hi, I've recently joined the wiki, and I've noticed a few things as I've gone around. I think we need some spoiler tags, at least a little more obvious than the bits of text we have right now. I know of a few people who skip ahead and end up reading something they don't want to. I also think we need to keep a check on rumors and speculation bits, because I've just had to clarify a few that had a lot of holes in them, or were disproved by the Web Of Intrigue. There are also a few grammar issues across the site, but nothing to noticeable. I'm just picky like that. I'll continue my mission now; just thought I'd point the things out. --Ekurian 17:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Revenge Remember me ass-hole.Just because I have been shot doesnt mean I can't do anything.Vengence will be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!VENGENCE!!!!!!! protype Is thier going to be a new PROTOTYPE? I think so.We don't know the fates of Dr.Ragland,Karen,or Dana.I think the new game should have them as the playable character. Hey thx for the message and btw do u think there is gonna be a prototype 2? BlackGhost91 15:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Verry sorry! He di it again... This is a public PC in a school. I am terrible sorry for any edits that have been made from this IP. HE recently edited alot of pages in the L4D wiki. bring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes page (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.17.116.224) But it will not happen again I promise! (atleast not from this person) Nodes of Intrigue ? bring back quotes pageIs it okay to add ALL 1 nodes of Intrigue in the Web of Intrigue page ? (They will be divided in all 9 sequences) It could be major source of information and good for making references.bring back quotes page Navarobirsk 05:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) PARIAH Kooro 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the sudden input into the PARIAH section, but I had some valuable information to contribute. Hope you agree with the posts I made. THX!! XD Kooro 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kooro 03:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) BTW, there is a cut scene you unlock after completeing all the Scientist consume events that shows Alex Mercer finding Karen. It's on youtube here's a link-------> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbkDBei0kA0 Kooro 03:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) quote topic (Just delete the the top comment. I thought you could use this for your "quotes" section.) Alex Mercer ----------------------------------------------------- "They took everything from me...they're responsible...and they'll pay!" -introduction to the game "They think they're in control, but they have no idea what I'm capable of." -before traveling to his apartment "I don't know what you are, but I know I'm going to kill you." -cutscene before the first fight with the hunters "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to kill you!" -cutscene before the fight with the Supreme Hunter "Dig in, like it's going to make a difference!" -while chasing Taggart "Nothing can protect you from me, not men, not weapons, not armor!" -while chasing Taggart "NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME!" -while chasing Taggart "TAGGART! YOU SUICIDAL MORON!" -while Taggart was fleeing for the bridge "The last person responsible for all of this dies tonight...I was made for this." -while talking to Cross Anyone else for a sequel Who else wants to see a sequel with the ability of a spiked mace or to ride a motorbike while chopping up enemies with ur sord!!!!!! Gokuss 06:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Just an Idea Hey, remember me from the L4D wikia and way you should really ask Marten to help with the format of this wiki and don't say 'Why don't you ask him?' because I never want to talk to her or him. But ask you know who with formating. Besides I'm not coming back to the L4D wikia. I'm an Admin on another wiki so ask him. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|Jorge-052]] 05:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) We Need There is lot of things this WIKI need and so many changes neet to be done. This is a list of the things I think we need: *We need to put an icon for the WIKI, we can't just leave the W icon as an icon for this WIKI. We can use GENTEK icon because it alwayscc appear in loading. you can find it in the website in the download. *We need to change some pages name like Blackwatch to BLACKWATCH and Pariah to PARIAH because they are written like that when they are mention in the game. *We need the comic page just because it wasn't made by the same campany dosen't mean it's can't be put in this WIKI. *We need a Vital statistics for the characters dosen't have it, like General Peter Randall, the Supreme Hunter, and the charecter of the Web of Intrigue. *We need to organize the Categories on every page. *We need to change the look of the site, we need to put a picture as a background, as for the sidebar box we should use tentacles like the one in the website instead of the lines( only if we can ). These are the the things I think The Prototype Wiki need. I hope it can be done. Well I am waiting for your respond.Madnessreaver 10:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) We also need these: *A Walkthrough page. *A Voice acter pages, and don't say we don't need it, we need to expand this wiki *The other box like the latest activity, check out these..., wikianswers, these are the one the line should be or put on it the tentacles like the one on the website. *Put a link in the Node of Intrigue to there videos in youtube, if this is OK with you. *As for the Comic page remember this is a Wiki it dosen't have to be only about the game beside if you say the comic is not canon, ask the game and the comic company about it. *If the Comic page return we should remove series and add 'The' before Comic. I hope it can be done. Madnessreaver 10:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Just put The Comic as Non-Conon, but do you think DC comic Wildstorm would publish The Comic Book without the knowledge of Radical Entertaiment or Activision, and I can't make a new Wiki just for 6 issues, as for the Third item if you want to understand what I am saying go to The Prototype Website and LOOK at PROTOTYPE at the top of the Website, Then go to the Download section and LOOK at the BOX how there is TENTACLES ON THE BOX, and then look at the box in our Wiki the one I mention them in the third item and I hope you can understand, As for the Icon of the Wiki and the look of the Wiki ( the skin and customizing ) only an Admin can change or modify them and you said I am FREE to change the Icon I NEED TO BE AN ADMIN AND ONLY YOU CAN MAKE ME AN ADMIN. So? Can I be an Administer, I hope you think about it before you resopnd.Madnessreaver 16:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I Understand I Understand, I was going to write I understand if you said NO when I asked you for making me an admin, but I didn't. I hope you saw the website and understand what I was saying, and I hope oneday you will change your mind about The Comic page.Madnessreaver 22:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Pariah to PARIAH You said the right name PARIAH, but I don't see any change happened to Pariah page. WHY?Madnessreaver 19:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) How Long How long do I need to wait to be an Admin? because this Wiki need to improve further. And you said you don't know how to change the icon of the Wiki but I know along with other improvement I think I can do it to this Wiki and this Wiki need lot of improvement I can do it. I NEED TO BECOME AN ADMIN.Madnessreaver 20:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate me?Madnessreaver 11:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Thank you. I just wanted to improve this Wiki further when I become an Admin. And I don't lose anything if I don't be. anyhow, I didn't mean to shout at all.Madnessreaver 19:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey SMS450. I'd like to humbly request adminship rights on this wiki. I'm currently playing Prototype and, being the hopeless gaming addict/geek I am, I'd like to revamp the wiki, give it a custom look mirroring the game's menus, revamp the navigation scheme, standardize articles and their naming and, well, make it one fine wiki. Here's a WIP example of what I want to do: Blackwatch. Organized overview articles branching out into detail articles. As for experience, I'm an admin at the C&C, Fallout and STALKER wikis, two of which have my skins (C&C and STALKER) and a lot of my contributions. I'd be delighted to be of help here. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Tips and tricks I was thinking that it would be a good idea to add some 'home made' tips and tricks to these pages, to help players better deal with the enemies in the game, as many of the conventional strategies are somewhat hard to grasp for many, and to give tips on what powers and weapons to use on certain enemies Moves and name policy I respectfully disagree with your decision. While yes, in-game names are what they are, according to the OFFICIAL game guide the design principle for Prototype was "reality plus one fantastic element", so it makes sense to reflect that approach, as all the weapons and vehicles are replicas of their real life equivalents. As such, I also believe that a harmless amount of real-life technical information will only make the articles more interesting to read, instead of being just raw gameplay notes. Furthermore, why include rank and scientific titles in article titles? No encyclopedia does that, especially since they are redundant and make it harder to sort the categories, as instead of being sorted by first name, they are sorted by ranks. It's counterintuitive, especially since we'd have to have TWO articles for Randall, one of him as a 1st Lieutenant in Hope and the second as General in Manhattan. Such an approach leads to absurd. As for the enemies, the ONLY name Mercer and other characters refer to the super soldiers is "D-code". They are never named super soldiers by any character, the closest we get is a node of intrigue entry that defines them as "super strong". And, by the way, the in-game name for the Apache is Gunship, not Helicopter (Attack). And the Bradley is most definitely not' a heavy tank. The closest name is "Marine IFV". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :You haven't actually responded to my points. My point is, since this is a wiki, a community project, not a one-man-act, there should be some constructive consensus reached. As it is, you're going through the wiki and undoing work I've put a lot of effort into through the past month on the pretense that you don't think its vital. You haven't asked any other users what they think of my changes, you just undo them because you think they're not needed. :A wiki should aspire to be more than just a walkthrough or rough collection of notes. The overview sections do not detract from the article and add additional information that, while not directly relevant to the wiki, simply make the articles more entertaining to read. :Really, you shouldn't write we when in fact you mean I''. ''You don't need that info. Doesn't mean other readers think the same way as you do. :You know, it's a bit insulting. I've spent the past month thoroughly researching Prototype, the strategy guide, creating infoboxes and navboxes, revamping the navigation of the site, rewriting and standardizing articles only to have that work made completely irrelevant by you. That's a very, very nice thank you, especially coming from the site's bureaucrat. Thanks a lot. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why we have infoboxes. You know, "feel free to make your own wiki" is a really poor approach to being a bureaucrat. This isn't your wiki, it belongs to the community. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 19:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gotta agree I've liked the short blurbs in the articles, made this site feel that much more real and complete. It sucks that you want to remove them, those blurbs made it fun and not like GameFAQs. 20:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Further comments Wait, so let me get this straight: instead of carefully weighing the pros and cons of changing the wiki's profile, you're following the guidelines of a guy who has long since abandoned this wiki and doesn't edit at all and you're refusing to allow me to expand the wiki, even though I have twice your amount of edits in one tenth of the time. Yes, the make isn't essential to the gameplay. However, by that logic, articles on Templars, Blackwatch, Marines, the Timeline, New York Police Department, the Infected and locations in general should also be deleted, since they aren't essential to the gameplay. Short background blurbs don't hurt anyone, especially when all the basic information is covered in the infobox, so that they don't have to look for it. I concede on the naming front, though. That's the one thing I'm going to change. Not going to back down on overviews, though. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please show me where the rules are posted. And instead of blocking me, get a Wikia staff member to arbitrate. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've requested Ausir to settle this issue. You have nothing to back your claims up with, the rules aren't posted anywhere on the site and yet you threaten me with blocking because I don't follow rules that aren't available anywhere nor were they agreed upon by the community. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You're right, I will accuse you of fabricating the rules because there is no proof on this site that they were ever posted anywhere or that they were discussed by the community. You can't arbitrarily set down rules and claim that they were given to you by the site's founder. FYI I talked to him too and he agreed with my position that rules should be agreed upon by the community. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, I am lying. This is the same thing you are doing. You are claiming that you talked to the wiki founder and based upon this claim you try to force upon the rest rules they don't agree with. This is a community site, not his or your personal site, so any rules have to be discussed with the rest of the site. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::You had no right to block me. I haven't violated any rules simply because there aren't any posted nowhere on the site. They were never agreed upon by anyone, you just arbitrarily block people who don't contribute in the way you like. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do explain how they are unconstructive. Is it the revamped, easy-to-use navigation and sidebar? Infoboxes in articles? Navboxes at the bottom of articles? Standardized layouts for character, vehicle and weapon articles? The timeline? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) There are no rules on this wiki. What you claim are rules are just your personal opinions that you try to force on this wiki without discussing it with the community. Citing other wikis is not a valid argument - they aren't wikis about Prototype. Your block was totally unjustified. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :There are no rules because they are nowhere to be found on the wiki, period. Your actions are unjustified and are just ruthless attempts to bully another user into submission. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Bullying is when you make up rules and try to beat others into submission. For your information, for any rules to be in effect, they need to be publicly accessible to anyone who might be subject to them. If they aren't, then they aren't in force. Creating them now will not apply to anything that happened before they were enacted, since 1. lex retro non agit, law doesn't work backwards and 2. they were not agreed upon by the community. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::What you just posted is the perfect example of what I had in mind when I wrote "bully". http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::You made them up without discussing them with any other user and presented them to me in a threatening manner. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 19:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's you who claims they are unconstructive. Basing your administrative decisions on your personal opinions, rather than objective assessment of content is, well, poor judgement. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 19:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So, not only do you block me for not sharing your opinion of the wiki, but now you also want to silence me because I dare contest your actions? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This matter is not settled. I've requested a Wikia staff member to arbitrate and he has not yet spoken on the matter. Your actions (deadmining, blocking, protecting etc.) all speak against you, by the way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice job I thought I've seen a lot of bad mods, but you just take the cake. The way you talked down that other guy, Tagazellewhatshisname... you're an ass. A real ass. 19:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The recent situation Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming Team, and I'd like to say that blocking a valuable editor just for disagreement over editing policy is generally not a good idea. Even if you were passed down some unwritten rules by the wiki's founder who only made 4 edits on the wiki a year ago, the original intent of someone who is long gone and who hasn't really contributed to the wiki's content is not actually binding in any way. If you disagree on content policy, the best way is discussing it with other active editors and coming to a consensus, not blocking other editors. And keep in mind that even if you find only info relevant to gameplay interesting, it might vary for other users. Ausir(talk) 00:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Every wiki is allowed to have specific rules, but it doesn't mean that the rules cannot be changed if the community agrees to change them. A wiki's founder who has made no serious contributions to it doesn't have any more right to dictate rules than current active contributors - to the contrary, actually, And the rules you just linked to were not on the wiki before your argument with Grizzly - you added it during said argument, so they cannot really be considered in effect prior to that, even if you did receive them a long time ago from the wiki's founder. Starting a discussion on whether these rules should be in effect or not would be a better course of action than simply introducing them and banning people who don't obey them. And while you might consider gameplay info about a weapon "all that needs to be known" about it, there are many readers who do appreciate the background information as well. Ausir(talk) 00:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Community discussion Hi. It seems there's been quite some drama here... I've been asked to look in and see what's going on. This is a small community so far, but I would say there are enough people here to decide on the direction of the wiki - including who should be admins. So I'd like to ask you to start a page to discuss this with everyone active on the wiki. Perhaps a blog post would be the best place? Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as I seem to have been blocked for some reason, I must edit my own user page. I saw on sannse's talk page that some accounts were made on this IP. I haven't even been on my computer for a few days. How these accounts were made? Perhaps my younger brother. He knows how to make accounts, and I've told him about the situation here recently. Now, this may sound like an overused excuse, but this is the truth. Perhaps not my brother, but I'' didn't. I am open to changes on this wiki if the community agrees to it. I said that on Grizzly's blog. I think it was fairly unjust to remove my bureaucracy without two sides of the story. I ask to please accept this, and return my bureaucracy, as I really have done nothing wrong.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) As I still am unfairly blocked... You guys really can't justly block me without hearing my side. I really didn't do anything. My brother admitted to it this morning when I asked him. Please give me a chance to prove my case. Can Grizzly or Sannse be on the IRC channel at all today?--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 11:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alex's Armour When alex is in his armoured form, he seems to be similar to another character(from another famous game of movie). Do you know any other character similar to it. --Nisheeth 15:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's a vandal. He moved The AlexMercer page to Alex Mercer and P#*!s. [[User:Nisheeth|--'Nisheeth']] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 15:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC)